ASK ELEMENT ANYTHING!
The last two weeks before this video's release, Element Animation has been telling everyone to send questions for the 6 following characters, Dan, Jason, Chrisi, Steve, Villagers and the Moustache Egg. Some were good and some were strange. They could not answer all of them so they picked some of the best ones and answered them. Villager, where are the women? Villager: What are you talking about? We have women! Look, this is my wife. to the Villager's wife, who looks like a male villager Jason, why is one of your pupils bigger than the other? Jason: It is?!... One second... his eyes and opens them quickly, revealing his pupils now being enormous, but the same size Jason: ... There I fixed it! Dan, if someone tells you a joke, does it crack you up? Dan: aHaha...ha..uh. Chrisi, where's my sandwhich? Chrisi: mumbling eurh...mumble...bumble...aye dunno! Moustache Guy,how do you get your moustache to be so sexy? Guy nods Steve, how can you sleep with your eyes open sleeps, but with his eyes open Jason, have you ever decided to use your duplication device to create an army to conquer all? clones are in the background as an army Jason: Nooooo... Villager, if you can ask a real person a question, what would you ask Villager: Would you like to trade? Chrisi, can you shoot lasers from your eyes Chrisi: Only when I'm angry. Dan, if Jason decided one day that he wanted to jump off the counter, what would you do to persuade him otherwise? Dan: The real question is 'how much will you pay me' to persuade him otherwise Steve, ever tried riding a pig, riding a cow on a villagers head? is balancing on a pig which is on a cow which is on a villager's head Steve: whoah.....whoah.....whoah!..... Jason, there's a blinking light on my computer, why is it blinking? Jason: Try rebooting the system without the harddrive and optical drive connected. Also, remove all but one RAM chip. Unknown Voice: Dude! You're meant to be dumb! Jason: Ohhhhh... Er.... I don't know! Villager, on a scale from one to ten, what's your favorite color of the alphabet? Villager: Er.... seventeen! Chrisi, are there any physical features that a girl egg has that a boy egg doesn't? Chrisi: Yeah! I have long eyelashes! in on Chrisi's eye, showing one eyelash Dan, is your refrigerator running? the background, a refrigerator is running Dan: Errm...yes... Yes it is! Steve, how did you get a phone in Minecraft? Steve: What,you mean you don't have a phone? up a phone How else are you gonna get Element Animation's Official App? Huh? Villager, can you speak English? Villager: Non pajou tu! Jason, what do you sound like in real life? Jason: deep voice I sound like this. Moustache Guy, did you ever find a place to hide the body? lol? nods Jason, have you ever played Flappy Birds? Jason: Yes! I remember it well... is in Flappy Birds but hits the first pipe Chrisi, has somebody ever told you what a wonderful man you are? rages and lasers come out of her eyes Dan, why don't you have hair? Dan:blue hair what? Steve, how do you feel about people changing your skin all the time? Steve: skin changes non-stop It's horrible! Why won't it stop? Villager, how do you shake hands? Villager: Like this. two villagers Villager: Hello. Other Villager: Hello. put their arms together and fly away Villager: Auggghhhh! Trivia The end has them saying that there will be another Ask element anything, but there still is not another. Maybe due to the fact that Scott Stoked died. Video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oB1H5Ld1-oI Category:Videos